


Realisations

by Sternenstaub



Series: Arranged marriage AU [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Falling In Love, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Self-Doubt, Sexual Content, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Witcher Potions (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenstaub/pseuds/Sternenstaub
Summary: What happened at the river from Geralt's POV. Not incredibly explicit but more details than in the original scene. Might be hard to understand without having read the first story of the series.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Arranged marriage AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922194
Comments: 12
Kudos: 206





	Realisations

When his husband, and wasn't that a thought? His husband proposed a picnic on the side of a river, Geralt though he hadn't heard right. Witchers did not picnic, they did not just stop to eat barely 2 hours after they left town and they certainly did not take a break just for the sake of it. But he couldn't refuse the blue eyes staring up at him with so much hope and happiness. So he agreed and it was worth the smile he got for it. 

He stored all these tiny moments deep in his heart, unsure when they'd be the last ones. The last smile, the last kiss. One day, and Geralt knew his luck, that day would be rather sooner than later, one day Jaskier would look at him and remember he was married to a monster. The smiles would turn to frowns and the smell of happiness, pine and sandalwood would turn to ash and sour fear. 

They ate homemade sandwiches and talked and this tiny defenseless human actually wanted to accompany Geralt on the path, he couldn't believe it. It was true, witchers often traveled in pairs, either with witchers or even humans. But those were warriors or healers. To imagine a bard with no fighting experience at all wanted to follow a witcher was mind boggling. But Geralt could see how important this was to Jaskier and agreed under the condition that he'd learn how to defend himself. 

That brought him a lapful of a soon-to-be bard and his lips were suddenly no longer occupied with eating but rather with kissing. He felt a hand open his first shirt button. "Nobody warned me you were the dangerous part of this agreement." Geralt teased, kissing Jaskier until he had to catch his breath. Blue eyes beamed up at him, "You have no idea, darling." Jaskier purred, wrapping long legs around Geralt. "And as soon as we have a bed again, I'm going to be on top." he whispered and bit into his shoulder. The witcher could imagine this picture clearly and shuddered in anticipation. "Minx."

But just as Geralt wanted to show his husband that both could play this game, he heard a tell tale blubbering and froze. Why didn't he check the river for monsters? How could he be so careless? Vesemir had been here just a few hours ago but that didn't mean something could not have wandered down the stream during that time. 

He told the confused human to stay and ran off, chugging the necessary potions to make this quick and clean. The drowners were easy but the sounds make Geralt expect a water hag as well. He cursed his lack of armor. Careless. Careless. Careless. Chanted his brain. 

He felt the potions take effect, his muscles felt stronger, his sight clearer and his brain stopped doubting itself. Fully focused on the fight, an arrow bolt ready to be loosened. The first drowner met his silver sword with a crunch and Geralt's instincts took over. He felt his shirt rip but didn't dodge, feeling his skin was still unbroken and hacked away a head trying to bite into his thigh. 

Soon no monsters were left and his shirt was sticking with blue goo and blood. The potion had done its purpose, Geralt felt barely out of breath, every nerve brimming with the need to move, to fight, to conquer. But his brain slowly started thinking beyond the next strike again and he remembered he had left a human behind. A human who had wanted to kiss him. And who would now see his monstrosity up close. 

He sat down at the river and cleaned his silver sword. Maybe, if he waited just a few more minutes, his eyes would turn back to normal. If he just washed away the blood and gore from his hands and face. If he looked less like a creature that had just slayn twenty monsters without getting a scratch. Maybe then Jaskier wouldn't smell of fear when he saw him. Maybe he'd still fool around and try to kiss him. 

Lost deep in thought, he almost missed the very same human approaching. He could hear slow steps and a heart beating rabbit fast. He could feel the hand reaching out for him. Smell the worry on him. And his heart broke just a little. Knowing this worry would turn to disgust soon. Knowing that they were bound together and he would have to live with the knowledge his husband was afraid of him, thought him a monster. 

Jaskier tried to turn him around now, to get him to answer and look at him. And Geralt couldn't hide any longer. Couldn't stand the worry slowly turning to panic in the human's voice.  
When Jaskier saw his face, monstrous eyes, black veins, skin like he'd just drowned, he gasped and took a step back. Geralt felt his heart shatter to pieces. Just why did everything feel so strong while he was under the influence of these potions? Why could his feelings not be muted instead. He could see every single hair on his husband's body stand up, could smell the flowery sweet aroma that was Jaskier hitch and turn sour. 

But to his surprise Jaskier didn't run, didn't scream or throw up. He saw a hand reaching out and even though he could have caught a fly in the air right now without looking, he did not realize Jaskier would touch his face next. Startled, frozen in shock and disbelief, he looked up, not hiding what could not be hidden anymore and the bright blue eyes he had come to cherish so much within the last few days looked at him with worry and dare he say, affection. 

He could barely answer when Jaskier asked if he was hurt, realizing the human thought he had been poisoned. Which wasn't fully wrong but also not entirely right. He seemed relieved to hear it wasn't anything dangerous for Geralt. And to his big shock, Jaskier kissed him. Black eyes, unhealthy white skin and pulsing black veins and Jaskier just kissed that. 

Geralt could feel his grip on his emotions shatter. The chaste kiss felt almost electric to his heightened senses and he dived back for more. Needing to feel skin and warmth. To reassure himself he hadn't lost anything. He almost expected this to be too much after all. That Jaskier's smell would turn to fear and he'd be shoved away. He would not have struggled. But his husband's smell spiked with lust instead. Heavy and almost like a drug to Geralt in this state. 

He could barely listen to Jaskier's request to get away from the drowner corpses and just lifted the human up. Hearing a squeal and feeling surprisingly strong arms wrap around his neck, not breaking the kiss. Geralt went back to their picnic spot, looking at too blue eyes, hearing Jaskier call him gorgeous. This affection, to see the other man follow his touch rather than shy away felt addictive. 

Warm skin under his hands, wet lips meeting his, moans vibrating between their chests. Geralt could feel the potions slowly leaving his system but his body was more than ready to continue. He looked at his husband, eyes blown wide, trying to open Geralt's shirt but also to kiss his neck. 

"Tell me when to stop." Geralt managed to say in between two bites to Jaskier's neck, getting a moan and hips shifting against his as reward. "Don't you dare." the man under him gasped and gave up trying to open Geralt's shirt, ripping away a few buttons instead. Something primal in Geralt stirred at that display of pure want and he growled and nipped at Jaskier's neck again. The human held his head so he could reach easier, baring his throat unafraid of the predator trying to devour him. 

Geralt opened Jaskier's doublet rather messily, loosing a few buttons and getting an offended flick to the head for it. "I liked that shirt!" Jaskier laughed, not looking angry at all. Geralt just kissed him again and trailed down his now blessedly naked chest. Feeling hair tickling his face and marveling at the expanse of unmarred skin before him. Jaskier's legs wrapped around his hips and the witcher couldn't help but buck against them. Craving friction and more contact. He still couldn't believe this man was his. Was willing to take him, a witcher, a monster, into his home and maybe even into his heart. 

His sword calloused hand traveled down Jaskier's body, grabbing his hips and working his trousers down while small deft hands opened the rest of his shirt . Geralt craved the contact, his body was looking for that sizzling heat he had felt when Jaksier had kissed him under the potion. The bliss just short before pain, every nerve ending concentrated on his husband. 

When blue eyes with pupils blown wide looked up at him Geralt couldn't help but bite into that so openly offered skin on his neck. Jaskier moaned and Geralt bit just a tiny bit harder, careful not to break the skin and Jaskier arched into his body, shuddering. 

A few moments later, they both stared up at the blue sky. Geralt listened to Jaskier's rabbit heart beat calm down again heartbeat by heartbeat and enjoyed their smells mixed together. Looking at his husband, skin almost glowing in the sun, his stomach did one tiny flip.  
"Shit." he thought. I'm in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I repurpose some of my dialogs? I absolutely did.  
> for those who said they'd read more of this AU, I can tell you that I have started a small list with things I want to write. So hopefully a few more stories will be coming.


End file.
